My life with seven boys
by Babyblue121
Summary: Kayla and her brother have move around for the last four years of there life. but they've finally been adopted by a family with 7 boys. Plus she has to share a room with Ryan...Who is this dark and dangerous boy...he is exactly what she was trying to avoid.


Kayla's POV

I stand outside a house, my new house. I'm still getting over the shock. I'm not moving anymore. Its hard to believe since I've had a new home every year but this time is different. This house isn't a care home or the home of someone who's fostered us. Someone who will eventually send us back. Its the house of the people that have adopted us.

They're called Beth and James Williamson. There friends of my fathers, I met them a couple of times. I don't know much but I do know that they can't have kids, so they adopt poor kids like me and my brother, Sam. Unfortunately this means they have adopted six other kids before us. There all boys.

But I can live with that small problem, as long as it means no more moving. As long as it means Sam, will have a stable home. I look down at my brother, he's putting on a brave face but I can tell he's nervous as hell. I have to make the first move. I grab my bag and walk up towards the door. Forcing myself to take confidant foot steps. I hear Sam following behind me. I raise my trembling fist to the door, knocking a confidently as possible. Making sure I look alright for Sam. This is how its always been. When all I feel like crying I have to put a brave face on and take care of us. Not that I'd have it any other way it just gets a bit much at times. Times like this.

The door is pulled open revealing a familiar face. Beth. Instantly she pulls me into a hug and I know this time is going to be different. This isn't just going to be anther house. She pulls back and smiles at me before moving on to do the same with Sam. for once in the last four years I feel like I'm meant to be here. That I'm wanted.

"Welcome, we're so glad your here, oh Kayla you look so grown up since the last time I saw you. Hello Sam." she points to a man standing behind her. he is also reassuringly familiar.

" Hello, its nice to meet you." Sam surprises me by his friendliness. This makes me smile, he must trust them.

"Well Sam, welcome to our home" she reply's

"hi, Beth, hi James. Thank you so much for taking us in. Its great to see you both again." I say with politeness I don't trust as easily as Sam.

"Don't thank us. Its what your father would of wanted us to do." James says with a smile on his face, all I can do is nod. The mention of my dad almost pushes me to the edge. But thank fully Beth interrupts before I can break down.

"Why don't we move this into the lounge so you can meet the boys." she smiles at me, I can tell she's trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Just leave your stuff here, we'll move it up to your rooms later." James says, then leads us down the hallway and into the lounge.  
When they had told me there where six other boys I pictured cute 9 to 14 year olds. but no I was faced with six almost fully grown men. the youngest must be at least 16. Boys?! yeah right. There men.

"boys, This is Kayla and Sam." she introduces us, I'm thankful for this as right now I can't speak.

"Well then, introduce your selves." James instructs, they stood in a line and introduced them selves one by one. They must of done this before.

"Hey, I'm Danny, I'm sixteen." He said " My dad left before I was born and my mum died giving birth to me. So Beth and James adopted me right after I was born."

"hey" me and Sam both say

"Hi, I'm Ethan, I'm 16 too." He was obviously nervous, I don't blame him. "My mum left when I was 10 and m-my dad..he um..um." I could see he didn't want to tell us, I felt the same as him I didn't want to tell these strangers my story.

"hi its nice to meet you Ethan, as you know I'm Kayla and this is Sam." I say cutting him off, he gave me a thankful look. I could tell we where going to get along.

"hey, I'm Fin. I'm 17" so Fin was the same age as me, " my parents and brother all died in a car accident when I was two. So I don't remember them, I went to a couple of homes then came here. When I was 10, when Beth and James took me in." He was cute but I could tell we would just be friends. He had that brotherly feel about him.

"Hey, my names Logan. I'm 18" now he was more my type. But I still wouldn't want him as anything more than a friend. Its hard to earn my trust for anything more than that. "My mum gave me to Beth and James after my dad died. She just couldn't cope. We're still in touch." I smiled it was nice that things work out for some people.

"Hi, I'm Ryan, I'm 19" Damn was he hot. although I don't trust people enough to get a boyfriend, I'm not blind. He was the most attractive of the group, by far. "My dads in prison, although I don't consider him that and don't know where my mum is." He was blunt I could tell he didn't want to share his story and I knew that wasn't all of it. There was just something about him, that makes me feel, safe. I shiver at the thought. I haven't felt safe in 4 years. So feeling safe around some guy I just met feels wrong.

" hey kay! its great to see you again," I knew who this was. This was Matt. I had met him quite a few times before, he had been our babysitter when we where young. Although he's only 4 years older than me, he was very grown up for his age back then. He was the first to live with Beth and James, he never told us his story so I didn't expect it now.

" hey matt it's great to see you again! But no one calls me Kay anymore." My voice wobbles at the end, I stopped going by Kay when my dad died. It reminded me too much of him.

"matt!" my brother calls, " you remember me?"

"sure do! How you doing bro?"

"I'm good thanks!"

"So we've told you about us now its your turn." Danny calls

"um, well as you know I'm Kayla, I'm sixteen and um.." I said putting off telling them about dad, but my brother the little star he is cuts me off,

"I'm Sam, I'm 14, mine and Kayla's dad died 4 years ago and our mum died giving birth to me, so I never met her. But Kayla says she was amazing!" This make me tear up, I don't know how my brother can be so strong. He's so much younger than me but he still copes better. He says it helps that he didn't know mum. He thinks that I find it hard because I was there when we lost both mum and dad. I guess he's right. But I still feel like I should be the strong one helping him out, not the other way round. I wipe a tear away from my eye hoping no one will notice.

"Right it's late and you both must be very tired its been a hard day. So lets sort out rooms." Beth says taking charge again. "Sam your rooms finished and is ready for you to move into but yours isn't Kayla. It needs to be painted, then shelves need to be put up and everything moved back in. I would say you and your brother can sleep together. But he only has a single bed. The only person with a double bed is Ryan." what?! This can't be happening! I can not sleep in the same bed as Ryan! my face must of shown my shock and horror.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. but its the only option. Its only for a couple of days." she says see my expression

"hey, I'm not that bad of a person to sleep next to! I'm offended." Ryan says jokily I know he's trying to relax me

" Its ok, sorry I didn't mean to look like that, it was just a shock." I give my best fake smile. Everyone seem convinced apart from Sam who can see through my expression.

"well ok then, lets get your stuff into your rooms." Beth says with a genuine smile on her face. 


End file.
